A Covetous Concerto
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Part of "A Mesmerising Medley" trilogy of ficlets.  James cannot fathom why Scorpius likes that cello so much. Scorpius shows him why. SLASH WARNING.


**Title**: A Covetous Concerto

**Author**: Mairi Nathaira

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: AU/AR, Humour, Established Relationship

**Notes**: Part of emA Mesmerising Medley/em trilogy. Many thanks to Jenken for brainstorming with me on this! Also, thank you, Ayla Pascal, for betaing this!

**Summary**: James cannot fathom why Scorpius likes that cello so much. Scorpius shows him why.

**Pairing**: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter

**Warnings**: None

**Dedications**: Jenken for her help with this trilogy and for being awesome with my commission requests. :D

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

**Feedback**: All comments and criticisms are welcomed there. If it's flame then don't bother for I will put them in my trashcan or blog about it and laugh at you.

* * *

James flopped down on the sofa and buried his face in a pillow, attempting to drown out the grating, screeching noise that sounded far too much like a cat's claw scratching down a window. He knew it wasn't really that, but it certainly sounded like it whenever Scorpius hit a rather high note on that cello! "Scorpius, please! Give it a rest! My ears are bleeding!"

"I've only played for five minutes!" Scorpius retorted, dragging the bow across the strings, making James cringe from the sound. "I need to get acquainted with this. It's a Stradivarius, you know. Father spent a lot on this for my birthday, so I can't just let it sit and collect dust."

"I don't care what-a-varius it is! All I know is that I don't like that brand, no matter how prestigious or famous, because all the silencing charms in the world doesn't work on that wooden giant! It sounds terrible whenever you hit the high note." James hesitated and then admitted, "You sound okay for the rest though."

"This is a new piece I'm practising. Once I master it, it won't sound this bad. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not that talented to learn a piece in one sitting!"

"All right, all right." James sulked and muttered, "I don't understand why you love a cello that much."

Scorpius stilled and gave James a serious look. "Have you ever played a cello?"

"No, but Albus did try to learn the violin once. Those two weeks were hell on my ears."

"So he didn't get very far then." Scorpius looked thoughtful, which soon turned into a smirk.

James narrowed his own eyes. He knew that smirk. Scorpius might be a Hufflepuff, but he still had many Slytherin tendencies, and James recognised a Slytherin plot easily since he lived many years with another Slytherin — his brother.

"Here," Scorpius said, standing up, still holding onto the cello. "Come and sit here."

"Huh? You want me to play? I can't play, and I really don't want to accidentally ruin that Vladimus or whatever cello."

"Just come. You won't really be playing."

James shrugged and did as Scorpius requested. "Okay, I'm sitting here. Now what?"

Scorpius put the cello in between James' legs. "Do you know what a vibrato is?"

"Don't a lot of opera singers do that with their voice?"

"Yes, and so do a lot of instrumentalists." Scorpius stood behind James and reached around to position the bow and his other hand on the instrument. He slowly dragged the bow, making a note, and his left finger at the top moved in that spot, creating a beautiful sounding vibrato.

James gasped. Not only could he hear the vibrato, but he could feel it very, very intimately since the body of the instrument was more or less pressing against his crotch. Scorpius did it again, and the second round of vibrations against his groin felt so good. It wasn't enough to get him off, but it was enough to drive him slowly mad with desire. Scorpius wasn't being merciful; he kept on playing the low notes, kept the vibrations strong, and it wasn't long before James' pants became constrained and his breathing became ragged.

"You feel that?" Scorpius stopped the vibration, and James immediately felt its loss, wishing it was still pulsating against him. "Now you see why I like the cello?"

"Yes," James managed to say in a strangled voice. "Now I can see that you're a bloody pervert!"

Scorpius grinned. "Well, I'm not the one _turned on_ by a vibrating cello in between my legs."

"Shut up," James growled out. Scorpius made the cello vibrate once more. "Stop that!"

"I don't think so. I think you like this. If I stop now, I don't think you'll be pleased."

James hated it when Scorpius played dirty like this, yet if Scorpius wanted dirty, then James would act the same. "Fine. But you're going to be the one explaining how your expensive Strabismus cello got stained in the back to your father. Not me. Granted, I am wearing clothes, so it might not get stained, but it's up to you to take that risk."

Scorpius froze, and James held back his laughter, watching Scorpius move the cello off to the side. "Great," James said brightly. "Now, fix this little problem you've caused."

There was a gleam in Scorpius' eyes, making James be on his guard. Scorpius got up and went to get something from the bedroom. James gaped at the humongous red and yellow, penis-shaped vibrator. He swallowed and said, "No way."

Scorpius shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who made a good point about the cello possibly getting damaged, so I've opted to use something else that vibrates."

"Bloody fucking hell," James moaned.

"Oh, yes. And when we're done, I'm going to compose a concerto called 'A Covetous Concerto', and it will be dedicated to you."

"Great, just great," James complained. But even though he complained, he really didn't mind. Whether Scorpius composed a song or kissed him, James didn't care as long as Scorpius never used the cello like that again!

Words: 858

Completed December 14, 2010


End file.
